creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Light Speed
Light Speed Basic Theory In 2017, A-level student James McCaghrey created the light speed equation, which won him the Nobel prize, the basic idea was how we could break the speed of light. This is the basic idea, an object spinning at 1 rotation actually gains mass, but this mass is so small if only works in quantem physics with particles that would be smaller than quarks. But as to start to increase the speed of rotation, it starts to gain mass exponetionally. At 1 million r/s the mass is now 42% more, this helped lead to Thomas farry's equation on how Neautron stars turn invisable, called neutron star theory. At speeds of 1 trillion r/s the mass is now 1000 times its actual mass, this is virtual mass, so it doesn't change its actual mass. But objects near it will feel this extra mass, at this point the object can now start to jump through light cones, a light cone is how far away light can get from a particuler point in a particuler time, so anything outside the cone cannot be affected by the object at that present state, but if yo can jump through it,you are now in a special area of space called hyperspace, where you can travel at lightspeed. The Theory then states that you can travel through this area faster if the object is rotating very fast, so a warpdrive of 1, will spin 1 trillion times. This will allow it to travel at the speed of light or c. But to get to 2c, you need to 2 trillion rotations, 3c 4 trillion, 4c, 8 trillion. Therefore more energy is needed, at a fantatsic rate, and the heavier the mass you are using to break though, the heavier the rotating object needs to be, and so the amount of energy needed increases, if you had the sun's output, you could move an object the size of Londan at 20c, or an object the size of a house at 1000c. In 2089 development on this concept began, although proving unsuccessful, it was then recognised in 2092 that the core didn't need to rotate, as instead the rotation had to come from the field created by the core. The maths also changed, as it was realised that for the core to produce the light speed field that the rotations of the field would require the same amount of energy, yet only a billion rotations were needed instead of a trillion. This was tested in the first warp flight by man in 2096, and proved successful with the Typhoon warp test vessel reaching a field rotation of 1,000,000,001; just breaking the light speed barrier. In 2105 when humans figured how to go twice the speed of light, calculations began on the idea of unlimited speed, yet by 2112 it was discovered that it was impossible to design a ship that could have a field rotation of over 9,999,999,999 rotations. Beyond 1000 times light speed Many species have found it difficult to excel beyond 1000 times the speed of light, yet many species such as the Kranctons or the Lambroes have developed a method which was explained to Humans at the Battle of Bordod by the Kranctons. During this time the Kranctons explained the theory as a bubble in a liquid trying to reach the surface in a container, as current faster than light speed travel, yet that when trying to exceed the speed of 1,000 times the speed of light. It would be as if the bubble was in a gas container, signifying the de-stabilization of the field and causing the field, space, time and ship to be ripped apart, causing a black space from where the laws of physics break down greater to that of a black hole breaking them. Yet apart from the fact it would be almost impossible to get a field to function at 1,000,000,000,000 rotations due to the laws of nature, that the way to overcome it was to hypothetically place the gas inside a casing, away from the rest of the gas, from which nothing could get in or out, making it faster as it can fly through the air without the air diffusing. With the same principal as the gas inside the casing being the ship and field, the gas outside being space and the container being time, with the casing of the gas making it so that the field didn't destabilize, would it then be possible to exceed 1,000,000,000,000 rotations of the field. This was achieved by Humans in 2323, from which they began a greater exploration of their galaxy and later the rest of the universe. In 2390 it was discovered that Gravitons are emitted when it spins, this as a result was contained by the containment field, yet a gravity field also had to be put in place as to reduce a gravity crisis.